Pokemon OceanBlue
by BlackRose767
Summary: Three trainers embark on a journey across the Indigo League to be the best Pokemon Trainers of all time. Their skills at Pokemon training, their friendship, and courage will be tested along the way. Rated T for language and some scenes. R


**Alright, this is my new attempt at writing a Pokemon Story, and I already like the way this one is turning out. The first chapter seems to be very good, and I usually suck at writing first chapters so I am quite impressed at myself. Please note that the main character's team, Wes, is based off my team of favorites. Among that note, all shinies owned by any character in this story I actually own in real life on my game.**

**On that note, this story will also have Pokemon from different generations, despite taking place in Kanto. Some might not like this because they "haven't been discovered yet" which I find bullshit. Arceus was the first Pokemon EVER, and he is a "fourth gen" Pokemon. So, all Pokemon are pretty much obtainable my means in this story. Don't like? The back button is right there on your browser.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

The warm morning sun shined down on the Kanto region one beautiful morning. Pidgey were chirping as they tried to find their morning meal, and a Dodrio rose it's three heads and sang loudly to signal that it was morning to the small town of Pallet, because apparently the bright sunlight wasn't enough to tell the villagers it was morning. The peaceful town was soon filled with the laughter of neighbors talking and children skipping as they headed to school. A bunch of teenagers were heading towards the official Pokemon academy that was located near the famous Professor Oak's lab. As students passed, they looked up at the building wondering how soon it would be before they were standing inside getting their first Pokemon. Today was testing day, and if they passed the test they would be given their official Pokemon license, which would allow them to travel all over the globe in order to visit new places and catch many Pokemon. Many students were nervous, wondering what would happen if they happened to fail this exam, yet peace was still being kept in the town of Pallet.

But that peace would soon be interrupted by one student.

'Wake up, you idiot!'

A young, teenage boy about thirteen years old was shot out of bed by a Pokemon move known as Shadow Ball. He hit the floor and shouted in pain, rubbing his head. He then glared up at the bed, groaning. A shiny Eevee sat on his bed. Normally, any reaction to a shiny Pokemon would be dramatic, due to the rare mutation of the shiny gene, but this was not the case with the boy. This shiny was his, a gift from his father. Upon hatching the egg that contained this Eevee, Wes was stunned to find his egg contained a shiny, and ever since that day the Eevee was his Pokemon.

"Why'd you do that, Shadow?" The boy groaned, running his hands through his whiteish, silver looking hair to make sure he wasn't bleeding or anything.

'You have forgotten what today is, haven't you Wes?' Shadow the shiny Eevee said, gesturing towards a clock with his tail. The boy, named Wes, turned and looked at the clock, only for his ruby red eyes to widen in fear. The test started at 11:00 am, it was 10:55.

"OH CRAP!" Wes screamed in fear, jumping up and dashing around his room. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!"

'I was sleeping!' The Eevee defended itself, 'How was I supposed to know your alarm clock wasn't set?'

"Guess you aren't going to be an Espeon then." Wes groaned, grabbing his black shirt from the closet along with a pair of dark blue jeans.

'Yeah, like I wanna be a sissy Psychic Pokemon.' Shadow growled, tugging Wes's red shoes across the room with his teeth.

Wes tugged his socks on and slipped into his shoes, tying the laces at lightning speeds and grabbing his red backpack that lied in the corner of the room. He sprinted down the stairs, through the kitchen where his mom was sweeping, and dashed out the door into the streets of Pallet Town. Shadow peaked his head out of the upstairs window and yelled, 'Don't forget the air speed velocity of a Spearow!'

"Oh great, a movie reference... that's just what I needed Shadow." Wes muttered, running as fast as he could down the streets of Pallet. He bumped into many people as he dashed off, leaving tons of people sitting in his dust, literally. He started panting as he continued his run, sweating a bit. Eventually, he spotted the brick building that was his school. With unnatural speeds, he slammed into the door and skidded across the hallway floor as he tried to stop, but only found himself crashing into another door, landing face first on the floor at the feet of Professor Oak.

"Decided to show up after all, Wes." Oak chuckled, "And what a entrance you made."

Several students let out a giggle. Wes blushed as he picked himself off the floor and was handed his exam. As he walked back, he could see his two friends sitting on opposite ends of the room. One was his friend Troy, his dirty brown hair was hanging a bit in front of his emerald eyes as he watched Wes walk across the room. He gave a thumbs up and mouthed, "Nice going!" to his friend. Wes glared back, and turned his head slightly to his other friend, Amy. She wasn't amused, pinching her nose and shaking her head. She opened her sapphire eyes to continue her test, not even looking Wes's way, who couldn't help but notice how amazing Amy's short red hair looked today. He looked lower to see her blue tank top and red shorts, ignoring her blue shoes (Wes doesn't have a foot fetish sickos). He continued to watch her until he got to his seat, which was right next to Troy. Troy snickered more, wiping eraser shavings off his grey shirt and blue jeans, the shavings falling onto his green shoes.

"So," he whispered, "late again I see."

"I swear that alarm clock hates me." Wes spat back, opening his test.

"Uh huh...so, what about Amy?" Troy mocked, "I think I saw someone checking her out as they were headed to their seat."

Wes blushed and was about to retort before Professor Oak cleared his throat loudly, looking in the direction of the two teenage boys. Faster than an Arcanine could run, the two had their eyes on their own tests with their pencils flying across the paper.

XxXxXxX

"I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE STUDIED MORE!" Wes angrily screamed, kicking an abandoned tin can across the street.

"Wes, relax." Amy said, "I'm sure you did fine."

"Yeah, what's the worst that would happen if you fail? You just got to repeat another year of school right?" Troy's statement was met by a glare from Amy, "What?"

"Not. Helping." Amy snapped, turning back to Wes and putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Come on, let's go to my house and have a movie night, with pizza and all that good stuff."

Wes smiled a bit. Amy always seemed to know how to cheer him up, "Alright, just let me get Shadow so he can play with your Eevee."

The three teenagers went their separate ways at the fork in the road, Wes headed to his house as fast as he could walk. Upon arriving there, he walked quickly upstairs and entered his room, where Shadow was playing with a ball of yarn.

"Hey, Shadow! Amy is having a movie night, wanna go?"

'As long as there is pizza.' Shadow said, climbing up Wes's leg and perching himself on the shoulder of his master. Wes put his backpack down and quickly went back down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm headed to Amy's for celebration movie night." Wes told her, heading towards the door.

"Wait!" His mom shouted, causing Wes to freeze in his tracks, and Wes's face to pale. She wanted to ask him about his day, something Wes hated when his mom did it.

"How do you think you did on your test?" She came out of the kitchen into the hallway with a dish that she was drying.

"Uh..." Wes didn't want to tell her that he got stumped alot, "Good, good, I did just fine!"

"Are you sure?" She tilted her head to look at her son, worry in her eyes, "Overconfidence is the down of most while taking a test."

"I know mom." He muttered, "Can I go please? I wanna get to Amy's before Troy does."

"Why?" She asked, "Is there something going on?"

Wes winced, now he did it. He should have known better than to say that. Even Shadow knew it, who gave Wes a soft whack in the back of his head with his tail.

"No, mom, just Troy always hogs the food." Wes lied quickly, a lie his mom bought due to Troy's eating habits.

"Alright, be home before midnight."

Wes sighed and ran out the door into the afternoon sunshine. Curfews, one thing he wouldn't miss about living here in Pallet. He walked down the road, looking up into the trees. He couldn't help but worry about that test, the amount of questions was overwhelming, and tons of them challenged his mind. There were several about type advantages, where they would combine two types and you had to list every type that the Pokemon would be weak and resistant to. Then there was questions about moves and what they would be affective against, any effects they had, and questions about if they were physical, special, or status moves. Wes groaned and rubbed his forehead, just thinking about the test hurt his head. It was like he was talking the exam all over again.

The biggest reason he didn't want to fail was because he didn't want to be the last one left in Pallet. Sure, tons of people failed the exam every year, but he knew tons of students from the academy that were his friends, and they would pass for sure, especially Amy.

Wes sighed, just thinking about her gave him the goose bumps. He has had a crush on her for a long time, and everyone seemed to know about it, besides Amy herself. Troy knew about it since day one, and never stopped teasing him about it. But how could he not have a crush on Amy? She was intelligent, pretty and nice as hell... unless you made her angry, she had the temper on a whole swarm of Beedrill, maybe even more then that!

Wes gave another sigh, and Shadow looked over at him, 'Thinking about Amy again, aren't you?'

"I can't help it." Wes explained, "She's my best friend though, I don't have a chance with her."

'Well maybe this is your big chance.'

Wes looked at his Pokemon, confused, "What do you mean?"

'Think about it. You are going on a Pokemon journey soon, maybe you and her can travel together. Alone. Without Troy.'

Thinking about traveling around with Amy made Wes's cheeks turn red. He and Amy never spent a ton of quality time together, and when they did it was mostly studying for school or it would be interrupted by Troy. Wes and Troy were good friends and all, but they were more like rivals than anything else. Troy has admitted to wanting to travel alone, but Wes wasn't exactly sure how he would take the two traveling together without him. Either he would just endlessly tease Wes about it, or be upset that Wes would rather travel alone with Amy.

"We're arriving before Troy, so you got some alone time with her." Shadow grinned, "Just ask if she would like to travel together with you."

After thinking about it for a few seconds, Wes concluded that Troy would just tease them about it, something Wes could take, "Alright, I will!" Wes determinedly raised his fist into the air.

'Good, now stop looking like an idiot. We're here.'

Wes quickly lowered his fist and sighed, "Hope Troy isn't here yet."

"Why? Want some quality time with your girlfriend?"

Wes and Shadow jumped in surprise, as they turned to face Troy, who was eating a candy bar and just calmly standing there staring at the house. Breathing heavily to calm himself down, Wes glared at the taller boy, "I hate you."

"I know." Troy smirked, "Let's go inside."

Wes sighed, "So much for asking her before Troy got here."

Shadow sighed, 'Ah, we got all night.'

Troy knocked on the door, and upon waiting a few seconds it opened, revealing Amy, her Eevee, and the inside of the house. "Hi, guys! Come on in!"

Shadow jumped off Wes's shoulder and playfully started running around with Amy's Eevee. They were shortly joined by Troy's Aron, who was let out of his Pokeball to spend time with his friends. The two teenage boys sat down on the sofa as Amy got on her PokeGear in the hallway and started ordering a pizza.

"That better be Charizard's Pizza you are ordering!" Troy shouted back at her.

"You and your obsession with Charizards." Wes shook his head.

"What?!" They're good pizza!" Troy retorted, "And Charizard is one of my favorite all time Pokemon!"

"Hence why you wanna start with Charmander, right?"

"Well duh, why else would I wanna start with Charmander?"

"I dunno, because you like the species and how they are in battle?" Amy pointed out, joining the two on the sofa between the two boys.

"Well I do." Troy growled, causing her to giggle, "They are my favorite Pokemon after all."

"Honestly, I don't have a favorite." Amy said, looking at her blank TV, "but I am sure that one of the Pokemon I catch on my journey will become my favorite. I might already have her." She looked over at her Eevee, who was talking with Shadow and Aron.

"Eevee and its evolutions are overrated." Troy said, earning another glare from Amy, "What's your favorite Pokemon, Wes?"

"Huh?" Wes said, snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, well I haven't really thought about it. I have always wanted to train a Typhlosion though."

"Hell yeah, Typhlosion and Charizard all the way!" Troy shouted, fist pumping into the air, forcing Amy to push herself into Wes to avoid the flying upward fist. Wes blushed as he felt Amy's body push against his and her arms wrap around his arm.

"Troy, be careful! You could've hurt me!" Amy snapped.

"Why, and ruin this chance for you and your boyfriend to get close?" Troy snicker as the two blushed. The door bell then rang, causing Troy to scream and race towards the door, leaving Wes and Amy alone on the couch.

"Um, Amy? I appreciate that I can be used for comfort, but you are cutting my blood off." Wes muttered.

"Sorry." Amy sheepishly said, letting go of Wes's blueish arm. Wes shook his arm a little, as Amy looked away, her face turning red.

The two sat in silence for a little bit, listening to Troy talk to the pizza guy and his Charizard. Wes then sighed and took a deep breath, realizing with Troy distracted this was a good time to talk to Amy, "Hey, Amy? I've been thinking about our upcoming journey."

"What about it?" She turned back to Wes and her eyes met his.

"Well..."

"Pizza you mother f-"

"TROY!"

Wes sighed again, "Nevermind, it can wait..."

* * *

**If you liked the chapter, please leave a review! If you didn't like it, please leave a review telling me what you didn't like so I can get feed back. If you are a flamer who just wants to be a troll, leave a review so I can use your flames to make smores!**

**Next week is college finals, but hopefully I can find time to write another chapter soon, especially since I have no Wednesday and Thursday finals :)**


End file.
